


Commander Dameron

by commander_anon



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: F/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Reader-Insert, Sex, Shameless Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-05
Updated: 2016-06-05
Packaged: 2018-07-12 10:50:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7099834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/commander_anon/pseuds/commander_anon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You have to call Poe by his rank when you’re on duty, but off-duty, there are times where you have to as well.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Commander Dameron

**Author's Note:**

> This was such a long time in the making, holy shit.  
> This is dedicated to the wonderful aposcarlypse (aka daringdameron & nathanbaetman) on Tumblr, whose faithful Commander anon I will always be.

“Commander, please,” you beg, voice strained, legs struggling to remain standing. Poe has you pinned to the wall, one hand keeping your hands over your head, the other between your legs, teasing you. “Please, Commander, I need-” You’re interrupted by a moan escaping you, and Poe takes a break from attacking your neck with his lips and teeth to gaze up at you. 

  “What do you need?” he asks, holding eye contact. 

  “You…” you breathe out. “Your fingers, your mouth, your cock. Just... something, sir.” Poe smirks, devilish look in his eyes. 

  “Do you think you’ve deserved any of those things after your insolence in the command center earlier?” he asks, removing his hand from between your legs, the hem of your dress falling back down to your knees. “Do you have any idea how hard it is to concentrate with you touching me under the table like that?” You could bite back and say that you do know, Poe having a bad case of wandering hands himself. However, you decide against it, as you know snark won’t get you anywhere in this situation. 

  You pout. “I’m sorry, Commander,” The apology seems to be enough for Poe, who grins and lets go of your arms. You take the opportunity to begin sliding your dress down your body, and he doesn’t stop you. Soon you’re in nothing but your bra and rather soaked briefs. Deciding that Poe still has too many clothes on, you quickly reach out for the belt on his uniform, but he takes a step back, shaking his head at your impatience. 

  You whine, pouting once again. You’re fairly sure you’re wetter than Kamino at this point, which is really saying something. Right when your frustration is about to get the better of you, Poe finally steps forward and leans in, his lips pressing against yours with such fervour that it makes you a little weak at the knees. You’re desperate to undress him, and this time he doesn’t stop you. His belt comes off first, then his jacket, and to remove his shirt, you have to break away from your kiss. Right when you’re about to tear it off, Poe grabs your hand, halting you.

  “I want to taste you,” he tells you, his fingers slowly starting to peel your briefs down your legs, and he kneels in front of you. Once your briefs are tossed away, he places a kiss on your knee. “Spread your legs for me.” You obey Poe’s command. You’re so ready for him, but again he decides to prolong your wait. However, your disappointment evaporates, when it’s clear why he’s paused. His belt is on the floor beside him, and he takes it into his hands. Reaching behind you, Poe grabs your wrists, tying them together with the belt, so little tight for some extra emphasis, you suppose.

  At last, Poe gives you what you want. The moment his tongue touches you, you’re a mess. You try to keep eye contact, but when two fingers enter you as well, your head falls against the wall. There’s no point in trying to stop yourself from moaning like a madwoman; you know you won’t be able to. You want to grip his hair, to have something to hold onto, but with your hands tied behind your back, there’s nothing to do about that. Your body responds to every little thing Poe does, hips rocking to meet the thrusts of his fingers, and then he begins to moan against you. The small vibrations are enough to overwhelm you, and you cry out as you come wildly, a shudder going through your entire body. Your orgasm numbs you for a second, whimpers and pants falling out of your mouth, as you ride it out. 

  It takes a few moments for you to recover, and then Poe rises and wipes his mouth on the sleeve of his shirt. Pressing a short kiss to his lips, you’re just about to drop to your knees to return the favour, but that’s not in his plans tonight.

  “No,” Poe says, pressing a little kiss to your lips, too, a small moment of tenderness. “Go sit on the bed,” You follow orders and sit on the soft mattress, your body still shaking slightly from the intensity of your orgasm. He kicks off his boots and socks, pulls off his shirt and walks over to you. You want so desperately to touch him, to run your fingers over his abdomen, but alas, your hands are still tied together. A tiny whimper escapes you, as Poe’s pants fall to his ankles, leaving him in his underpants, the bulge being hard to miss. You want him so bad, but he makes you wait again, instead lifting up your legs one at a time to remove your shoes and socks, as well. Finally, Poe releases you from your restraints, taking off your bra. “I want you on all fours.”

  “Yes, Commander,” you whisper, scrambling to get in position on the mattress. While you do that, you can hear him taking off his underpants, crawling onto the bed. His one hand runs over your rear, and you hear him chuckle, barely audible. Normally, you’d slap Poe’s arm and tell him to stop being such a teenager, but now you wouldn’t dare. You bite back a moan when you feel the tip of him teasing your entrance, but your body betrays you and moves involuntarily back against him. 

  This only edges him on, though, and soon he’s sinking into you carefully, giving you time to adjust to his size. Poe’s hands settle on your hips, grip tight, and loud moans leave the both of you, when he thrusts for the first time. After a few more rather gentle thrusts, his arm moves between your legs, fingers adeptly finding your clit. The added sensation has you crying out, something he seems to be pleased by. The pace picks up, and the thrusts get harder. 

  “Gods, you feel so good,” Poe sighs, and you want to answer him. You want to tell him how good he feels inside you, too, but all that comes out of you is a whimper. You suppose that's a sufficient answer, really. Your arms go out, and you fall forward, face first. Poe doesn’t seem to mind, and a particularly well angled thrusts makes you bite into the pillow your face is now on. You’re so close, your body trembling. You feel your orgasm right around the corner, but then he decides to be cruel and pull out. You whine noisily, while he turns you around. “I want to look at you when you come.” Poe’s curls are sticking to his forehead, damp with sweat, and he sits up, lifting you to sit in his lap. He guides you down onto him, hands on your hips, moving you up and down. The new position provides a different kind of stimulation, and you throw your arms around Poe’s neck, burying your face into his shoulder. His skin smells so wonderfully of  _ him.  _

  After a few moments of allowing you like that, Poe pulls on your hair, so you tilt your head back to meet his eyes. In the same moment, he reaches between the two of you, and just the slightest touch of his fingers on your clit does it for you. You almost scream out, your body taken over by a carnal bliss. Your head falls back, allowing for him to bury his face in your shoulder, too, as he comes as well.

  Your orgasm seems endless at first, the continuous pleasure almost too much to take, and by the time you finally come down, you’re completely exhausted. Poe has pulled out of you in the meantime, and you feel some come trickle down your thigh. He kisses your neck tenderly, and for a couple of moments, all you can hear is you and Poe’s heavy breathing, struggling to return to normal.

  “That was…” you huff out with a goofy grin, and he nods lazily, knowing what you mean. He raises his gaze to meet yours.

  “Your wrists aren’t hurting, are they? From the belt?” Poe asks you, taking your right wrist into his hand, softly stroking your skin with his fingers. You shake your head and press a kiss to his forehead. “Are you sure?”

  You let out a little laugh and smile mischievously. “Yes, Commander,”


End file.
